


Love so Strong it Hurts

by InsightfulWolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Poetry [53]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Prose Poem, Stalking, Yandere, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/InsightfulWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She followed him every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love so Strong it Hurts

The girl liked the boy who wore the black hood,

Liked him so much that she couldn’t leave him.

Instead she followed him everywhere,

Through halls, malls, and stalls.

She followed him every day,

Silently without asking for anything in return.

Yet, one day he confronted her.

“Why are you always following me?

Who are you?”

The girl was hurt, but didn’t let it show.

“I love you,” she said sweetly.

The boy gave her a frightened look but didn’t object

When she took ahold of his arm.

She spent each day with him.

Life was perfect.

But, the boy didn’t agree.

He found her a bother,

Something to be weary of.

He called her a stalker.

With wide eyes she stared at him.

“I’ll show you how much I love you,” she said.

Sweetly, she led him through,

Falls, jaws, and claws.

Bloody and battered the boy stopped resisting.

The girl stared at his red face beyond his black hood.

“See how much I love you? My love has painted you red.”

Silently, she stroked his lifeless face,

Yet traitorous tears slid down her own.


End file.
